


Phone Sex

by CriedMore



Series: Black Veil Brides Slash [4]
Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, So Little Plot I Can't Even Tag This, The Author Regrets Everything, and a little bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14255802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriedMore/pseuds/CriedMore
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. And not much else.





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This story is exactly what it says in the tin - Andy and Ashley having phone sex. Badly. Because I was bad at writing smut. It isn't edited at all, so enjoy my 2014 smut in all it's terrible, shitty glory.
> 
>  
> 
> _If you turned back now, no-one would judge you._

My phone buzzed just as I was laying in bed on Sunday morning, Andy's name flashing up on the screen at making my face crack into a smile: "Hi, Batman." I joked: "Shouldn't you be getting ready for church?"

 

Despite being a confident atheist, Andy was always respectful of other's beliefs: and since one of his younger cousins was having her First Communion, he was going along for her, even though it wasn't his idea of a good Sunday morning.

Being openly gay in a Catholic church? No, it wasn't going to be fun.

         

"I am." his deep voice sounded smug: "I've got something else I need to do this morning."

"Oh?" I laughed: "And what would that be?"

"You know what, Outlaw." he husked, and I bit back a moan. Before he'd gone, I'd complained I was going to miss Sunday-morning sex with him...and it seemed to have stuck with him

"I was joking when I said that." I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear.

I could practically see him smirk: "I wasn't when I said I'd get you off. I love to see you cum, Ash, I'm gonna miss seeing your pretty face this time."

"Not as much as I'm gonna miss yours." I moaned, already slightly hard.

"Oh, put you're so pretty." Andy purred: "When you're on your knees in front of me, looking up at me as you wrap your lips around my dick. When you swallow the whole thing, your throat stretching as I fuck your mouth."

I moaned, my hand running down my body almost teasingly before I wrapped my fist around my throbbing cock.

 

"Andy - " I choked out.

"You hard, sexy? You stroking yourself while thinking of the way you suck me off until I almost cum before I pull you up and make you lube my fingers so I can stretch you out? So I can press my finger inside oh so slow and thrust in and out before I can add a second and start to scissor them while you writhe and fuck yourself on my hand?"

I whined.

"Oh God you're hot when you do that, sexy. I can see you in my head right now: all needy and panting as I add a third finger, hitting your sweet spot and making you jerk in my lap."

 

I stroked faster, feeling the pre-cum leaking from me making it easier to move my hand quicker, moaning and hearing Andy doing the same.

 

"Ashley, you sound so sexy. I can hear you jerking off and moaning and panting and it's making me so hard, Ashy..." he trailed off before I heard his pants unzip, knowing he was jerking off too.

"A-Andy!" I stuttered: "I n-n-need you here!"

"I wish I was sexy." he groaned: "Finishing stretching you, watching you go up on your knees before you slide down my dick until you're full and I have to let you adjust - "

"N-no! Just fuck me!" I begged, as if we were actually doing this.

"I'd roll you over, until you're underneath me, pin you down and thrust into you so slow while you're helpless: writhing and moaning my name."

I already was!

 

"F-faster! A-A-Andy faster!"

"As you wish." he gasped: "I'd speed up after you begged, fucking you fast and hard, hitting your prostate with every thrust, kissing you and moaning into your mouth..."

With a little scream, I came over my hand, my back arching. On the other end of the phone, I heard Andy orgasm just after I did, both of us panting quietly as we came down from our highs.

Turning, I pressed my head against his pillow, inhaling his scent and missing the warmth of his body. We always cuddled after sex...

 

"I love you, baby." I breathed.

"I love you too." I heard him smile down the phone, even as there was a muffled call of his name and I heard him tell them he just needed five minutes: "I'll be home tomorrow early morning babe."

"Can't wait." I sighed longingly: "Bye, baby."

"Goodbye." he said as he rung off.

    

     

 

* * *

    

 

 

Some time in the darkness of that night, I felt long arms wrap tightly around my waist: a cool body pressing close to mine under the duvet on mine and Andy's bed, making me sigh in contentment.

Checking the clock on my bedside table, I saw it was a little after two in the morning, and I turned to bury my face in the familiar-smelling neck of the person holding me:

 

"You made good time, baby." I murmured against his neck.

"I didn't want to be away from you any longer than I had to be." Andy murmured back.

 

Smiling, I kissed Andy's neck, feeling him kiss my hair as I fell back into slumber.


End file.
